


Nightmare

by IW01218



Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IW01218/pseuds/IW01218
Summary: T.E.Lawrence's memory stems about this thing that he told to Charlotte Shaw，it has some difference from Seven Pillars Of Wisdom.This time travel happens at his heartbreak time.
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence, T. E. Lawrence/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> T.E.Lawrence's memory stems about this thing that he told to Charlotte Shaw，it has some difference from Seven Pillars Of Wisdom.This time travel happens at his heartbreak time.

麻醉药的药效可能过去了，有些恐怖的回忆又开始浮现在T.E.Lawrence脑海里。  
T.E.Lawrence忽然想起他被打麻醉药以前的经历：  
他正和同伴一起穿过德拉，土耳其人逮捕了他，但是不知为何，放过了他的同伴。某个土耳其士兵对他说“我们长官要你”的时候，他一时懵了，过了一会儿才反应过来是什么意思。当他想到Feisal和Dahoum都曾说过类似的话并要对他做什么时，他已被土耳其人夹走并送到卫兵室。然后就是他说是个索卡西亚人，他被审问、被打、遭到土耳其贝伊的侵犯。他还没来得及从土耳其贝伊身旁逃离，就被一个不知名叫文欣悦还是文心悦的中国军装女人发现并搜查。那个女人的下属通常叫她Leonora。Leonora第二天带了一男一女找他，名叫Margaery的女人给他打了一针。  
等等，为什么他会记得Leonora、Alfred、Margaery？中间的事他为什么会不记得？T.E.劳伦斯彻底睡不着了，他摸摸身上干净的白棉被，还有身下干净的白床单。后背被清洗干净和上药的暗红色伤口提醒他，他确实被土耳其人抓去并虐打过。土耳其人的触碰是冰冷的，这个房间里的被子也难言多么温暖。  
躺在医务室的床上，房间里空无一人，他不知道Ali（不论是Feisal的哥哥，还是另一个部落的首领，或者和他同行的同伴）有没有穿越到这个世界。他想到自己在Feisal身边的毯子上睡着的时候，想到靠在Feisal怀里查看地图的时候。Feisal绝不会这么对待他，他会从中感受到极致的美妙。他从未如此想念过Feisal，从未如此后悔，为什么不把自己的身体早点交给Feisal，居然被恶心的土耳其贝伊和那群手下拿走自己的初次。  
中间这个可怕的过程逐渐清楚起来。他从床上坐起，牵动背后和大腿上伤口，疼，很疼，非常疼，像一根根绳子分割他的躯体。土耳其人虐打程度出乎他的意料，他以为只是一般体罚，没想到一会儿下来，让他感到遭到鞭打后行动都困难。为了保留逃离的体力，他不得不向土耳其人求饶。那些土耳其士兵将他送到贝伊那里，贝伊对待他其实没有像他想象的那样粗暴，甚至抚摸他的伤口和进入他体内时还有点快感。他差点喊了Feisal这个名字，还好残存的理智让他改口为Ali。不知这个举动是否激怒贝伊，他又被扔给那群士兵粗暴地侵犯。有人挖开他背后的伤口，抓伤他的大腿内侧。他们在他身上发泄完后，把他洗干净又送给贝伊。贝伊抓着他的金头发，咬他身体和脖颈部分白皙细腻很多的肌肤，那些地方也有被咬出血。当他躺在床上休养，等着恢复体力时，那个中国女人出现了。  
伤口处理的很好，就连某个隐秘部位，也没那些湿淋淋的粘稠液体。但他不知道那些处理的人会怎么想。Leonora和Margaery并没有因这些事说他不是个男人，相反还安慰他，说他比他自己想象的坚强。他的心态稍微平衡了点，至少面对不了Feisal，也有一点脸面对其他人。他不确认她们对他的友善态度，是不是为了让他放下戒心，更好全盘说出自己经历的事件。毕竟，他是个历史人物，这些现代人不会轻易放弃探寻历史真相的机会。  
医务室里应该开了空调，很凉爽，他甚至可以在室内穿卡其制服。他试着下床走动，发现桌子上放了套西服。西服的大小和他的体型有点差异，半新不旧，不知道是其他人借给他的，还是那些人家里的古董。  
有人敲门，他条件反射地抓起一只手枪。“Mr.Lawrence，我是Margaery Hayworth，”敲门声过后，一个女声对他说道。  
T.E.Lawrence试探性地打开门，确实是那个猫脸、亚麻色头发、蓝绿色眼睛、皮肤白皙而有些发红的年轻女人。她穿一身墨绿色军装套装，腰间挂着把枪，大半条小腿暴露在外，背后被汗水浸透了。  
“104℉，我快被热死了。”Margaery一进医务室就脱下外套，并换上白大褂。“您好了些吗？对不起，我刚才可能有点没礼貌。”察觉到他的表情有些异样，Margaery说道。  
“我的同伴呢？他们在哪？”Margaery的军服确实有点暴露，且非常衬托她的身体曲线。但这不是重点，重点是她有没有其他人的信息。“他们都在这个空间吗？还有，Feisal埃米尔在哪？”  
“你的同伴不知道有没有穿越到这个空间。这里人员复杂，至少要今天晚上才能有消息。还有，您不用担心土耳其人，我拦住几个人没问题。至于Feisal埃米尔，可能需要他担心了。”Margaery温和地看着他，还好，他没从那双蓝绿色眼睛里看到怜悯。  
“你确认他不会出现在这个空间？”T.E.Lawrence有些怀疑地看着眼前这个尚算漂亮的、有匈牙利血统的英国人。“你确认你能对付那些土耳其人？”  
“不好说，万事皆有可能。”Margaery说道，“还有，我比您高，比您壮，拿的动他们拿的机枪，您为什么认为我无法应对他们？”  
她这话也有一定道理。“那些土耳其人是否知道我是谁？”T.E.Lawrence接着问道。  
“不好说。”Margaery心下不定，双拳难敌四手，这时候T.E.Lawrence体力尚未完全恢复，她还要照顾病患。“我认为是没有，但Leonora有个阴暗而恶心的猜测。她认为…”Margaery音量压低了。“那个土耳其贝伊其实发现了，只是出于一些原因没有说。”  
“她说什么？”不愧是中国人，至少政治智商上比阿拉伯人高不少，倒也难怪英国人法国人不能如愿瓜分这个国家。虽然接下来的话可能有些猥琐与恶俗，但T.E.Lawrence还是想听下去。  
“她说，如果那个贝伊认为，占有您的初次，甚至占有Feisal埃米尔宠信之人的价值，大于那2万土耳其磅，他必然不会杀您。”Margaery想了一会儿文心悦的意思，向T.E.Lawrence转述。  
“他们知道我和Feisal的关系？”T.E.Lawrence浅蓝色的眼睛忽然睁大了。那真是一双会发光的眼睛，Margaery心想。  
“多数人应该不知道，因为Mr.Vickery这话说的着实没逻辑。”Margaery提到这个名字时，T.E.Lawrence能从其中看出她的鄙视。“但是，如果既有人信，又有人认出您呢？”  
这真是噩梦，T.E.Lawrence想。

**Author's Note:**

> Cat face looks like round face，but it has shaper chin，lower fat and muscle cover the facial bone.  
> 文心悦 and 文欣悦 have the same pronounciation，both are Wen Xinyue.  
> Please don't ask me why Ned talks so much to Margaery.


End file.
